The Ramen girl and her boy
by Headliner
Summary: She left. He was waiting. She's back. He's afraid he will stuff up. ChoujixAyameichiraku ramen girl ShikaxIno side pairing
1. Chapter 1

Trying my hand at romance Fics review **flames are welcome**.

Discliaimer- Do Not own Naruto it belongs to the genius. **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**The Ramen girl.**

It was five O'clock in the afternoon as a sixteen year old Chouji Akimichi was walking towards the Ichiraku ramen bar. He was hungry. He was supposed to have dinner with Ino and Shikamaru but they were busy and said they needed to do important things and left him in the training field alone.

He was thinking that ever since Asuma sensei died that those two got closer. Real close to the point when Ino and Shikamaru were training and Ino "accidentally" fell Shikamaru would "accidentally" trip and land on top of her. They would stay in that position for a few minutes not until he said something anyway. He was thinking most of the way to Ichiraku's sometimes stopping to smell the beautiful aroma of ramen. When he found himself infront of the shop he ordered so much ramen that it could be compared to Naruto's apetite for ramen.

When he finished devouring the ramen and paid he was walking out of the bar when he saw a very familiar girl walking towards the back entrance of the bar.

She's back he thought to him as a smile started to form on his face. He started to run and abruptly stopped in front of her. "Hi Ayame" Chouji said with his smile getting even wider. It was the cute daughter of Ichiraku Teuchi, Ichiraku Ayame.

"Hello Chouji, I haven't seen you for a while" she said with a smile that matched Chouji.

"You look well, when did you get back" he asked?

"I got back this morning; I just went to deliver some ramen to Tsunade Sama."

"That's good" Chouji running out of things to say.

"Yeh…"

"Yeh…"

"Well I'd better go now. I'll see you later okay" she said as she waved goodbye and started walking towards the bar.

"Will you go out with me" Chouji finally blurted out blushing like there was no tomorrow.

This came out as a shock for both of them. She's only been back for half the day and she's already been asked out.

"Sure. Pick me up here tomorrow at five". She smiled her cute smile and went inside the bar.

Chouji was happy. Ayame was the first girl he liked. She was beautiful, she was kind, and she can cook. He was head over heels with her. Ever since she left for her trip his love for her was amplified to the degree of a million burning suns. His love wasn't like I love your cooking love even though he did love her cooking, it was the never shall I let you go love; the I will die for you love the love everyone deserved.

Chouji pondered in his thoughts of Ayame for the rest of the day even while trying to sleep, hoping he wouldnt srew up. After all this is his first date.

* * *

How wierd. Flames welcome. Tell me if i should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

A man walking down the road of Ichiraku Ramen was slowly but steadily approaching the famous eatery. Chouji Akimichi cool, calm and composed. Though in his head he was really losing it.

In Choujis head- running around hitting everything in sight even his head. Poked his eyes with his long pointy fingers screaming "I'm going to stuff up" till his voice box exploded along with his head and all the little bits of flesh and blood were taken and eaten by large black crows. Then the black crows regurgitated it back up then the black crows crapped on it. At the end there was no pile of chewed up Chouji flesh. It was just a pile of disgusting whiteness with little brown spots that smelt terrible.

"OK Chouji, calm down. Breath in , Breath out" Chouji silently whispered to himself after witnessing what had happened to him if his head did explode.

As he slowly approached the bar Ayames head popped out of the curtain things. "Hey Chouji, Come in I'll be ready in five."

He walked up to the bar and sat down. He was feeling awkward because Tuechi (ramen guy) was staring at him and looked like he was going to start threatening our lovely protagonist. Luckily two others came in and ordered some ramen. Chouji looked up and saw who saved his ass from a long hard talk. A sneaky smile came on his face.

"Ohohoho. Hello Konohamaru hello Moegi." Chouji said trying to keep his smile hidden.

"Hello Chouji" they both said at the same time. Chouji thought it was the cutest thing, two kids out on a date saying the same thing at the same time.

"Hehehe so you kids out on a date"?

"Chouji can I ask you a question? Ive been trying to find someone to tell me but everyone keeps running away, so can you answer my question?

"Er yes sure. Fire away."

"Where do babies come from"?

"Come on Chouji lets go" Ayame beckoned from the outside of the stand.

Saved again.

Chouji and Ayame were walking together on the road in awkward silence.

More awkward silence.

In Chouji's head. I wonder what she'll think of my stupid hair. Will she guess that i didn't know what to wear? I'm really scared of what she'll think. "OK Chouji think positive."

"What was that Chouji?"

"Um is it cool if I hold your hand"?

" Hehehe your so funny Chouji". She grabbed his hand and kept walking toward their destination.

* * *

The smell of food floating around, the loud exciting sounds of the rides and games, the laughing people this was the carnival. 

"Congratulations sir. You have won the major prize this over sized frog , but by the looks of it your a ninja" he pointed at the pouches and the forehead protector " It's unfair for those who don't have skill, but if its for the pretty lady you can have it."

She smiled that smile that would make him melt inside. The smile that would make him believe that she isn't capable of lies. The smile that would make him scared of what shell think. The smile that would make him nervous that he really cant eat.

"Lets go. Don't wait. The night is almost over. Come on lets make this night last forever." She grabbed his hand and took him to one of the training grounds.

The full moon lit the dark night sky with its super awesome glow. Chouji and Ayame sat there admiring the sky with its awesome prettiness.

"The stars don't have a match compared to your eyes Ayame"

He turned her head toward him and in a swift movement he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Awkward silence.

Chouji began laughing.

"Chouji why are you laughing?"

"Hahaha. I was thinking of our very first kiss. I thought i would probably miss. Then a bunch of crows will start laughing at me. Enough of that, your father might hurt me."


End file.
